


You're a Wizard, Andros

by Aslan4king



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslan4king/pseuds/Aslan4king
Summary: The year is 2018 and Andros King has had a rough time. After moving to England and losing his dad, he's still hopeful that his dad is still alive. One day his life took a different turn when a strange woman showed up at his front door telling him she knew his father.





	You're a Wizard, Andros

The clock glowed red, shining its proclamation of how early it was across the dark room. Andros lay in bed staring at the ceiling. His chest rose in a sigh as he pondered what he could only guess was a dream. Andros was your normal every day kid that was moved across the world by his dad’s work. Yup, just like every other kid. He used to live in New York City with his parents, Marcus and Karen. Andros remembered his father sitting down at dinner with a sad look in his eyes just before he told Andros that they were moving to another country. Andros shifted to his side as the tears rolled down his face and disappeared into the pillow. He wished he could go back to that moment where his dad hugged him and told him it would be okay. That they would be together, and it would be an adventure.

Andros sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 6:04am. He didn't want to stay in bed anymore, he felt like he had been laying there for a while already. He slid out of bed and started walking down the hall of the apartment they lived in. It was small, but it was all his mother could afford. They were used to living on Dad’s paycheck, but that’s not something that they could do anymore.

Andros walked into the kitchen and looked at the silent world around him. Memories of his father busying himself with breakfast invaded the empty kitchen. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down no longer hungry. He lay his head down and let the sorrow overtake him.

\---

About 8am, Karen wrenched her eyes open to the alarm. She needed to get breakfast ready for Andros before getting to her job at the market. After getting dressed and attempting to push her long brown curls into place, she just admitted defeat and tied them back in a puffy ponytail. Letting out a sigh, she opened her bedroom door and walked out to the kitchen to find Andros, with his head on the kitchen table, asleep. She gave a sad smile and walked over to him.

“Andros, sweetie?” She cooed as she stroked his hair. “What are you doing out here?” He blinked his bloodshot eyes open and looked up at his mother.

“I…I was hungry, but I couldn’t sleep. I came out to wait for you, but I guess I fell asleep.” Andros rubbed his eyes. “Good morning Mama.” He said as he reached out an arm to hug her. She slid into the hug and held him for a few moments.

“How are you doing, Andros?” She asked hesitantly, she knew that Andros had been suffering from in his mourning. Andros had been unable to sleep and had been more withdrawn. He continued to say that since they never found a body, Dad could still be out there. He had so much hope.

“I’m alright, just had another nightmare about Dad.” He looked down at his hands and started scratching at the skin behind his nails. His fingers were looking bad. It was a habit that he had picked up when he would start to get upset. “He was taken by the green smoke again.”

Karen took Andros’ hands to stop his picking. “Oh sweetheart.” She didn’t know what to say. It was time to seek some professional help. She hated not being able to help her son, but she knew something needed to be done. She let out a long sigh and stood to go make breakfast. Just as soon as she took out the pan, there was a knock at the front door. Karen looked at her watch then at the door.

“Who could that be at this hour?” She pondered as she walked over to look through the peephole of the door. Karen leaned back, furrowed her brow, and looked again. There was an older woman with a stern face standing at the door. Karen unbolted the front door and opened it.

“Hello?” She questioned the older woman would sported wrinkles, glasses, and looked like she had been shopping at a store that her mother would have. The only difference was that she was wearing a long black dress that seemed to flow down around her like a black waterfall.

“Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I’m here to talk to you about your son, Andros.” She spoke in such a formal fashion. It reminded Karen of one of her school teachers as a child.

“I’m sorry, but who are you again?” Karen said as she leaned against the edge of the door squinting at the woman.

“Minerva…McGonagall… You may also address me as Headmistress or Professor if the name is too complex.” She tilted her head and gave Karen a look that made her feel like she was in grade school again. Karen didn’t like it.

Andros walked out of the kitchen, “Mama? Who’s at the door?” He leaned over slightly to get a better look at the newcomer.

McGonagall’s composure softened at the sight of Andros. “My goodness gracious, you have your father’s eyes!” She softly gasped.

Karen was getting weirded out. “Alright, explain how you know my son and his father now.” She stepped in between Andros and McGonagall. “You have 10 seconds before I close this door.”

McGonagall let out a sigh, “May I come in, I don’t think 10 seconds will be long enough to explain.”

Karen wanted to be concerned but this was an older woman and Karen knew that she could probably handle herself if the need arose.

“Alright,” she huffed, “But please hurry, I need to be going shortly.”

McGonagall entered, looking around the hallway examining the photos on the walls. When she got to the picture of Andros and his father fishing. She gave a tsk of her teeth followed by an “aw” as she admired the photo.

She looked over at Andros and gave him a soft smile. “Did you enjoy this fishing trip with your father?”

Andros nodded unsure if talking to this stranger was ok. He looked over at his mother who nodded while keeping his eyes on the woman.

“We-” He cleared his throat, “We did. I caught a-”

“9-foot salmon.” She spoke in sync with him.

His eyes widened. “How?”

She chuckled, “Your father was so proud of you that day. He bragged about you to everyone he saw. I would hope I would know that story after hearing it as much as I have.” She turned and smiled at Karen.

Karen motioned towards the living area and offered her the couch. McGonagall sat down and brushed out the wrinkles in her dress.

Karen sat in an arm chair diagonally to their new guest and Andros sat on the arm of the same chair. “Alright, how do you know my son and husband?” Karen repeated.

McGonagall took a deep breath and thought about where to start. “I am the Headmistress at a school known as Hogwarts. Your father was one of the best students at the school. He was very studious, analytical, and a social butterfly if I ever saw one.” She let out a soft chuckle.

Karen gave a confused smile as McGonagall continued. “He graduated top of his house and I was honored to be there to witness such a student be offered an immediate internship afterwards.”

Karen nodded, “As a stocks person?” That was odd, Karen didn’t know that internships were in that line of work. Andros didn’t know what stocks were, but he knew that his Dad’s job involved a lot of travel.

“Oh, dear goodness, is that the lie he was telling? That boy, he was very intelligent in some areas, but he could not tell a very convincing lie.” McGonagall stopped when she noticed Karen and Andros’ faces.

“Marcus,” She looked between the two silent listeners, “was a wizard.”


End file.
